Lean On Me
by InsidiousLullaby
Summary: Mike discovers Harvey's phobia. Cue scared Harvey and protective Mike. Could be read as either unrequited love or pre-slash.


**Disclaimer: It the world in which I own Suits, Mike and Harvey belong to each other.**

**A/N: This can be read as either PRE-SLASH or unrequited homosexual love, so if you feel offended leave now. Also, there was a moment in which, as a friend of mine pointed out, religious people could be offended. Please note, that this is a work of fiction and I do not, intentionally, try to offend anyone's religious beliefs. Having said that, enjoy.**

When Mike saw Harvey on Monday morning he realized something was off about the older lawyer. His shoulders were tense and there was this little wrinkle in the corner of his mouth that alerted Mike to the storm clouds gathering on the horizon.

When Mike approached Harvey's office, Donna gave him a meaningful, warning look, glanced briefly at Harvey through his glass walls and back at Mike.

"You should handle him carefully today, Mike," she warned.

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered unhappily, handing her a coffee cup, "I noticed."

He entered Harvey's office without knocking, ready for being berated as usual but nothing happened. Looking up at his boss he was surprised to notice that Harvey seemed to be fidgeting a little in his seat, at the same time rubbing his right cheek with the palm of his hand. There was a strange grimace on his face and Mike found himself wanting to soothe his expression and scare Harvey's worries away.

"Okay," Mike sighed taking a seat across Harvey, "What's going on, Harvey? You look like something has just run you over."

Harvey looked at him sharply, not ready to admit his weakness to Mike. But seeing these soft blue orbs directed at him with compassion, he sighed. "My tooth aches," he confessed, at the moment sounding so much like a petulant child that Mike couldn't help but inwardly coo at him. Obviously, he wouldn't dare to do so out loud, it would risk him invoking the wrath of Harvey Specter, but seeing his boss so out of it, so normal, so _human_ made Mike realize that while the typical everyday Harvey was indeed a sex-oozing beast, to him the hurt and childish Harvey was God.

Mike stood dumbstruck and speechless by this sudden realization, trying to reconcile his usual feelings towards his boss with the new ones, finally coming to the conclusion that they were, in fact, the same. They were many sides to Harvey and today he was privileged to witness one of them appear. But, regardless of the currently predominating side, Mike found himself wanting to please Harvey. It was a need so deep that he could feel it pulling at his heart. He would do anything for Harvey, no exceptions, no addendums.

He wasn't exactly sure when or how that happened, but he knew that he was in love with him, with his boss, with Harvey. And he was screwed.

Mentally going through all his encounters with the older lawyer was not an easy task, but Mike found himself doing just that. Maybe he fell in love when Harvey had this murderous look when Mike came into his office with a bruise on his eye, having just earned a strong punch from Tess's husband. Or maybe when he and Harvey got high together. Possibly, it happened somewhere in the office, during a typical day, when their hands touched for a nanosecond too long while passing each other briefs. Or it was that first meeting, the one which changed Mike's life forever and he still wasn't sure whether it was for better or for worse. Or maybe all of the above.

It didn't really matter, Mike decided, finally recovering from his musings and looking up to find Harvey staring at him intently, still clutching his cheek.

"Do you have an appointment yet?" Mike asked quickly, before Harvey managed to ask him what was going on, before he couldn't resist spilling his guts to the only person that mattered to him now.

"Huh?" Harvey asked, apparently not suspecting where Mike's line of thought lead him.

"A dentist's appointment, Harvey," Mike clarified, speaking slowly and clearly, enjoying the time when he could be the one to help Harvey somehow, "we wouldn't want that sexy smile to suffer, now, would we?" he teased, although the truth was that he really meant it.

"I don't-" Harvey started but was interrupted by Donna's voice reaching them through the intercom.

"Already done," she pinned Mike down with her serious stare, "but you're going with him, puppy." This stare should not be so terrifying through the glass, Mike decided, but it was definitely sufficient to make a hellhound cower in fear.

"Okay, when?" Mike quickly asked, ignoring Harvey's protests which came out more like an incoherent babble than real words.

"In half an hour," she supplied, "Ray is already waiting for you two downstairs." She grinned and turned off the intercom.

Mike looked at Harvey, who was rather obviously trying to worm his way out of that meeting. "Oh, come on!" Mike whined. "You can't even talk to me right now, how are you supposed to meet the clients?"

Thankfully, that did the job and Mike found himself following a still reluctant Harvey Specter into the elevator.

Mike sat on the limo next to Harvey, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. If he was asked, at this very moment, to describe Harvey, there was only one phrase he could use. _Utterly terrified. _Harvey was looking through the window trying to look as composed as ever, but Mike immediately noticed that his eyes were unusually shifty, hanging onto every passing car with unusual desperation and without focus. Also, Harvey was clutching the car upholstery tightly, digging his fingertips furiously into the soft leather. Mike could swear he could see a tiny drop of sweat on Harvey's brow and his heart clenched.

Dentophobia, he recalled suddenly, his mind instantly supplying him with a definition. Fear of dentists. If he hadn't felt so bad for Harvey, he would have laughed. Trust Harvey to be afraid of something so ridiculously harmless and helpful as a dentist. But, still, there are people who are afraid of clowns, and trees, and clouds, and garlic.

Mike slid a couple of inches closer to Harvey and covered his trembling hand with his own, smaller one. Harvey jumped up like a scared animal, but as soon as he realized it was only Mike, he grasped the offered hand thankfully.

Until now Mike couldn't grasp the seriousness of Harvey's fear. But seeing him leaving himself purposefully vulnerable and open to ridicule made Mike's heart beat a little faster. It meant that Harvey trusted him.

"It's going to be okay," Mike whispered soothingly brushing his thumb against Harvey's knuckles, "I'm with you all the way." He promised. He almost sighed feeling Harvey lean into his embrace.

Mike's heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest and Harvey's warm breath against the skin of his neck was definitely not helping.

Cursing himself for his stupid feelings, Mike couldn't help but wish for Harvey to have a couple more visits at the dentist's.


End file.
